


Can't help falling for you

by cinnamxrxll



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, POV Kageyama Tobio, Post-Time Skip, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamxrxll/pseuds/cinnamxrxll
Summary: Based off of the song 'Can't Help Falling in Love' by Elvis Presley.The lyrics are in italics and all belong to their rightful owner.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Can't help falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> i hate this aasdhfrgj

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

"Oi Kageyama! Toss to me!!"

"Fine dumbass"

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

"Kageyama guess what!!!"

"Hm?"

"Atsumu-san asked me out!! I'm so excited we have a date on Friday!!" 

"Yeah whatever good for you"

_Shall I stay_

No matter how hard I try it hurts. 

Why?

I don't know.

But thats just how it is I guess.

_Would it be a sin_

"I now pronounce Miya Atsumu and Miya Shouyou husband and husband"

It hurts, but at least you're happy. 

Even if its not with me.

_If I can't help falling in love with you....._

**Author's Note:**

> it seems i can only write angst. this is also kinda a vent to. but sorry if its ooc.


End file.
